God Bless The Queen
by MissNicole125
Summary: An encounter with a very important person has everyone enjoying a certain Captain's embarrassment, but not Jess, who takes it upon herself to cheer him up.


**AN: So this is my first Primeval FanFic. I clearly only just binge watched the series. I also couldn't remember my old user account password or email (FAIL on my part), so I had to create a new one. I do not own any of the characters or settings, I am simply writing for pleasure. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Summary: An encounter with a very important person has everyone enjoying a certain Captain's embarrassment, but not Jess, who takes it upon herself to cheer him up.**

It was another perfectly normal day at the ARC. HA! Who was she kidding! There was definitely no such thing as _normal_ when working with fractures in time. The core team had just been dispatched to deal with a heard of Stegosaurus who were casually grazing in a local park, amusing the local park-goers. Jess had already altered the local authorities and issued a clearance of the area. Harmless enough when they wanted to be, but could definitely create a range of injuries if agitated; and that was just something she would rather NOT deal with.

The convergence had definitely created a somewhat easier work environment for Jess. She no longer had to lie to authorities about evacuations and anomalies. She did however, have to deal with civilians who took it upon themselves to ignore basic cordons and take "selfies" with the extinct animals. She sighed loudly as she spotted a group of delinquents, sorry, teenagers laughing loudly, and brandishing small tree branches at the creatures. Jess had managed to hack into the local parks Public Announcements system, "Attention to the young children who think that provoking a heard to creatures is going to end well," she saw the group look around in shock, "Yes, you!" she chuckled to herself before continuing, "The police have cordoned off this area and you are now in direct violation of a police area. If you do not wish to be taken into custody, I suggest you drop the branch and leave. Now!" Her voice held an air of authority as she watched through the street CCTV as the group scattered. It just so happened that the Alpha team had chosen this moment to arrive and stood, quite threateningly, watching the kids. She hadn't seen teenagers run that fast from anything in a very long time, and it amused her.

"Right, Conner, Abby, you two start herding this lot back through that anomaly. Matt, Emily, you set up the locking device. Men, with me, establish a perimeter," Becker ordered through the Comms unit.

"On it, Becker!" shouted Conner, startling the herd off animals. Jess could practically feel Abby rolling her eyes at him.

"Quietly, Temple!" Becker deadpanned.

Jess shook her head and opened up another document in order to start filling in the required paperwork. Lester chose this moment to holler down from his office, "Jessica! I need you! NOW!"

Bouncing from her red chair, "Be right back guys, don't get in too much trouble while I'm not watching you!" she uttered into the Comms.

"We'll even try to stay warm, Jess," Becker replied cheekily. She rolled her eyes and clattered up the stairs towards Lester's office. Of course he would tease her over a silly comment she had made months ago! She couldn't help but feel giddy that he had though.

"Sir?" Jess queried as she watched her boss pour a rather large glass of whisky.

"The Minister is on his way," Lester started. No wonder he was drinking, the Minister always made him nervous,

"Would you..." Jess began but was interrupted as Lester continued,

"He's bringing her Royal Highness with him!" he cried into his glass, "To the ARC!" Right here! It's a mess! There's people everywhere! And not to mention animals that certainly don't belong in our world! God what if they get loose! What if Rex comes flying in and at her! My god, not even the bloody core team, the people she want's to see are here! What if she slips on the floors, oh god, what if one of the other creatures escapes from the menagerie? What if she gets hit with an EMD? What then!" Lester had begun to ramble in his nervous state and Jess had to force back a smile.

"Sir," she started again only to have Lester continue to ignore her, "LESTER!" she shouted and he jumped in his chair, "What time will she be arriving?"

"Oh, sometime this afternoon, of course the Queen doesn't give a time in which she is going to arrive! My goodness what if..." he was going to start babbling again, a trait which Jess herself was definitely fond of when she was nervous.

"Right, then you just focus on cleaning yourself and your office up. I'll sort the rest. Chop chop, Lester," Jess scurried from the room and straight back to her ADD. She connected back to the Comms system, glancing at the screens to make sure everything was still on task. It seemed to be under control except for a rather small Stegosaurus still remaining outside the anomaly.

"Attention Beta team, you are needed at the ADD ASAP! Alpha team stand by for replacement. Attention all ARC staff, you are now required to stop whatever task is at hand and listen to the following set of instructions," Jess began to rattle off various instructions for each different section of the ARC to make sure that everything was in order for her majesties arrival.

"Okay Beta team, your coordinates are loaded into your black boxes, you're headed to a mostly cleaned up anomaly and incursion," she had just finished dispatching the Beta team when Captain Becker's voice could be heard in her ear,

"Miss Parker? Why are you sending backup, it's a well handled incursion, they aren't needed, we have everything under control," she couldn't keep the smile from her face at the sound of his warm voice,

"Captain Becker," she started with the same degree of formality as he had, "you and the Alpha team are required back at the ARC immediately. No questions asked. Beta team is ETA three minutes,"

"Why?" came Conner's voice as soon as she had finished,

"Conner you idiot, she said no questions asked," Abby quipped,

"Abby is right, Conner. Alpha team released from duty." Jess rushed through the Comms. She so didn't have time for this argument! There was still so much to do! Her earpiece beeped signalling a private line.

"Jess,"

"Yes, Becker?"

"Why are we being called back? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" his voice dripped with concern as she bit back a smirk,

"I said no questions asked, Becker! That even means you! Now get that team of yours back here quick smart!"she quickly disconnected her line and watched their red dots start moving towards the ARC. Satisfied that they had followed her instructions, she swiveled in her chair to face the Hub. "My god! Why are you all just standing there!" she practically shrieked. Hitting the button for the PA system she started shouting instructions at the clearly delusional staff. "Alright people! I want this place spotless! That means not one single animal is to be out of that menagerie, there is to be no loose paperwork just lying around and if anyone has as much as a stray hair out of place, they will be dealing with me! Get moving!" The staff in front of her looked shocked to say the least and immediately began rushing around getting the place tided up.

With a nod, Jess turned back and began organising her already spotless work station. She chanced a quick glance towards Lester to find him bustling about his office. She smiled and turned back to her desk. Only to happen to notice the bright green of her mini skirt. She felt her eyes go wide. She couldn't meet the Queen wearing a bloody mini skirt and chunky brown wedges! Gasping, she skidded out of her chair and towards the locker rooms. She was in such a hurry that she practically ran into the recently returned Becker.

"In a rush, Miss Parker," he grinned with that endearing smirk of his, Jess however simply had no time for this.

"YES!" she screeched, "All of you need to shower and change into something respectable! NOW!" She promptly grabbed Becker by the shirt and Abby by the hand, yanking them down the corridor as fast as her legs (and shoes) would allow.

"Ouch, Jess!" complained Abby,

"Would you mind telling us what the deal is?" shouted a breathless Conner from behind them, "Why are we running?" he continued as Jess whisked them into the locker room,

"The Queen of England is on her way to the ARC and you all look," she paused giving them a once over, "and smell, like a heard of...you know what I can't even describe that smell!"

Conner lifted his arm and sniffed, immediately pulling a face, he composed himself, "I smell perfectly lovely, like a fragrance of orange blossoms!" he lent over and gave Abby a good sniff, "You know, love, it could be you, or maybe not!" seeing the pointed look she gave him. He continued and much to everyone's amusement, gave the Captain a long sniff,

"If you so much as utter a single sound, Temple, I will shoot you," Becker had crossed his arms over his well defined chest and raised a single eyebrow at Conner, who raised both arms in defense.

"Oh my goodness!" Jess shouted, "There's no time for this! Showers, NOW!" she gave Matt, who was closest to her a shove in the right direction. She was surprisingly strong for such a small girl. She smiled in triumph as the team headed towards the showers.

"You know there's no need to be pushy," Matt grinned through his Irish accent. Jess rolled her eyes again, sure that this time they would get stuck in her head.

"You have ten minutes!"

Jess launched herself towards her locker, thankful that despite having a love of short and colourful attire, that she always kept (what most would call) a business appropriate outfit hidden away. She said hidden because absolutely no one, other than her own mother, had seen her in such drab clothing. It was her mother's doing of course that she had the outfit in the first place. Her mother hated anything that was Jess's obvious wardrobe choice, and tended to show up at inconvenient times to escort her to lunch. At times like these, Jess would quickly change into the "respectable" clothing that her mother had chosen and meet her for lunch. Her mother would then always say that Jess would never find a man if she only ever wore black to work. Jess could think of one person who would possibly be impressed if she wore nothing but black to work, granted only if that man had somewhat more of an emotional capacity. Jess huffed as she yanked her bright green skirt down her legs and kicked off her chunky heels. Her mother was never pleased. Jess shook her head and pulled out the dark grey pencil skirt, pulling it up over her legs as quickly as she could. Next she donned a pair of patent black, stiletto heels with a thin strap around the ankle. She pulled her bright pink and ruffled top over her head revealing an equally as bright bra.

Now although she searched through her entire locker from top to bottom, she couldn't seem to find her elusive grey button up cardigan. "Ahh, bloody hell!" Jess hissed into her locker and stomped her foot.

"Oh sorry!" the voice startled her and she managed to hit her head on the locker door as she spun around, "Oh my god, Jess, are you okay?!" Becker rushed over and gently grabbed her cheek to inspect the damage, his face held a look of great concern,

"Becker. Relax, I'm fine. It's just a bump!" she reassured him,

"Well, as long as your okay," he smiled down at her and she watched the tips of his ears turn pink as he glanced down at her chest.

"Eek!" she squealed as she crossed her arms over her chest, and felt herself go nearly as pink as her bra, "I couldn't find my top!" she uttered, quickly spinning around and shoving the bright one back over her head, "I guess this will just have to do!" Jess couldn't find it in her to be too embarrassed however. At least now the fit captain knew what she was hiding under her top, maybe he would finally make his move. Doubtful.

The poor Captain turned and shuffled back over to his locker to put his boots back on. He was clean and dressed in a new uniform. All black of course. Jess couldn't help but think he looked absolutely delectably handsome. She giggled at her predicament and proceeded to tuck her top into her skirt. Turning back to the mirror, she assessed that she was presentable.

"Okay, I'm done, HURRY UP!" she hollered into the showers, "I'm going to go make sure that Lester hasn't drunk himself under the table, make sure they are out and dressed in the next five minutes or it'll be your arse on the line!" she directed to Becker.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be giving orders?" He quipped. She simply grinned, patted him on the head and rushed out the door, clicking her heels on the polished floors. Becker couldn't help but smile at the colourful Field Coordinator as she had bossed him around. Despite hating being told what to do, he somewhat enjoyed it when she was bossy. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with the fact that he found her smile to be irresistible, or the fact that her eyes were these bright blue orbs that he couldn't say no to, and it definitely wasn't the fact that he found her short skirts and high heeled shoes to be endearing, no, it wasn't that. It was probably as simple a fact, that he liked her; and had done for an extraordinarily long time. He shook his head and reassured himself that when the time came to tell her how he felt, he would know.

He hollered out the his fellow team without turning, "RIGHT TWO MINUTES!"

"Jesus, Action-Man, we're right here!" Conner sputtered whist wriggling a finger in his ear, as if the Captain's shout had burst an eardrum.

"You have two minutes to get yourselves dressed and to the Hub. Abby I suggest you double check the menagerie!" Becker ordered. The team nodded and rushed to get ready. He was thankful that the team did all own a uniform (even if it was just a black t-shirt with the ARC symbol). Becker stood, pleased that the team were doing as they were told and turned on his heel to head to the Hub.

*Three long hours later*

"Are you sure she's even coming?" Conner whined.

"Yes, she's coming, Temple! Don't be so rude. She is allowed to arrive whenever she so pleases!" Lester spoke angrily. The team had been on edge waiting for a rather long time for her majesty to grace them with her presence. Jess was thoroughly irritated. She could have spent far longer getting ready than she had, and she really didn't need to rush the team into being presentable. The only positive that had come out of the long wait, was that the entire team had finished their paperwork early. And for Jess, her afternoon wait had greatly improved when she noticed that every time Becker looked at her and she caught him, his ears would turn pink and he would look away again. She was pleased that he had caught her in such a compromising position, it clearly was making him think about her. She smiled at him again and turned back to the ADD.

Becker could feel his face heating up. He wasn't one to blush, but seeing Jess clad in nothing but a tight skirt and bring pink bra would have been enough to make any man blush. It didn't help that she was wearing an extremely sexy pair of black heels. He couldn't remember a time that he'd seen her in black. Or grey for that matter. He found himself thinking about what other items she might own that were black and his mind began to wander. He had to shake his head and stand in order to stop picturing her in a very little amount of clothing. There wasn't much to leave to the imagination now that he had seen her earlier. Abby shot him a look as he began to pace around the Hub.

"Who's up for a game of Monopoly!" Conner said excitedly. All he managed to do was elicit a moan and groan from everyone in the room.

"Maybe when we get home, ey Con?" Abby patted his knee and gave him a quiet smile. She knew she wouldn't admit that she actually loved playing Monopoly.

Jess gave another loud sigh from the ADD and twisted her chair around again, "Maybe I could give the Minister's office a call, Lester? Just so we can maybe get some work done instead of sitting around?" Jess asked. Lester simply shook his head,

"We sit here until they arrive!" he grumbled.

Turning back again, she chanced another look towards Becker. He was staring intently at the wall behind her. She bit back a chuckle and looked again at the CCTV monitors.

"She's here!" she suddenly gasped out, noticing the car with official flags. The Minister stepped out of the vehicle and opened the door for the Queen.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Lester started uttering. Matt put a hand on his shoulder in support. The team stood, each of them straightening out their clothes and hair. Jess couldn't help but feel self-conscious in her bright pink top. It was definitely NOT something she would usually feel uncomfortable in, but the Queen was an exception. Turning to see a reassuring smile from her favourite person, Jess prepared herself for the honour of meeting the Queen.

They all braced as the elevator doors opened, and Lester stepped forward.

"Well, I think that went surprisingly well! Temple didn't make a fool of us all, no animals escaped, and no anomalies opened up whilst she was here! Good job everyone!" Lester said is a chipper voice. Clearly her majesty and made an impact on the usually grumpy man. The team smiled and each of them let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to make myself a rather large glass of whisky!"

"Well that was an enlightening experience!" Conner grinned.

"Whatever do you mean, Conner?" Emily asked,

"Well..." Conner looked like he was about to explode, "I for one, am absolutely stoked!"

Jess looked around at her fellow team mates and couldn't help but laugh at Conner's behaviour.

"Still not getting where you're going with this one, Con?" Abby asked. The man was practically bouncing on the spot.

"No one else noticed did they? No one but sly ol' observant Conner Temple!" he seemed to be impressed with himself to say the least. Jess shook her head and gestured for him to continue, "I must say that I'm surprised, I mean I figured there was a good reason for it, but I never knew it would be as great as this!" he continued to vibrate with excitement,

"Would you just get on with it already!" Becker huffed, clearly ready to shoot him with an EMD.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm just filled with energy, you know, cause I'm probably going to have to make a run for it..." he paused again, clearly for dramatic effect, he turned to face Becker, "Hilary!"

The look on Becker's face was enough to make Conner's obvious excitement drain from his face. Turning on the spot, Conner legged it down the corridor. Clearly planning on locking himself in an impenetrable room. The rest of the team tried to stifle their laughter as Becker turned to face them. "If anyone in this room calls me by my first name without permission, I will shoot them. And NOT with an EMD!" His eyebrows crinkled together and he took off down the hall following Conner. As soon as he had left the room, Abby, Matt and Emily all burst into fits of laughter.

"I mean, I guessed at what Conner was going to bring up, but I honestly didn't think he would be game enough!" Abby cried,

"Oh honestly!" Jess puffed, "Leave him alone! There is nothing wrong with his name! It's a perfectly respectable name, it was a prominent masculine name back in the Medieval times!" Jess crossed her arms and pouted to make a point.

"Oh honey, you're in so deep!" Abby chastised whilst shaking her head, "I best go make sure that your lover-boy Action Man hasn't maimed my fiancee to seriously!" with that she turned and hustled down the hallway. Even though it was useless, Jess shouted down the hall,

"He's not my lover boy!" she turned and realised that both Matt and Emily was standing there staring at her. Matt simply grinned at her.

"Whatever you say, Jess!" chirped Emily as they too headed down the hallway. Jess frowned and sat back down at the ADD, _not yet anyway_ she thought to herself. She busied herself finishing the final of the days handover work and logged off the system so her replacement could log on.

"Have a good night, Jess!" she said cheerily. Jess smiled and waved and headed back down to the locker room. Abby and Conner had already left for the day, thinking it was probably safer to wait out Becker's cranky mood at home. She passed Matt and Emily on her way and wished them a pleasant evening.

As she clacked her way into the locker room, she noticed that Becker was sitting in front of his locker with a depressed look on his face. Before she could even say anything he began to talk, "Don't say anything! I didn't tell anyone because I knew this is exactly how you would all react! And you know what? I actually happen to like my name, and it ticks me right off when people go and laugh at it. It's not funny!" he buried his head in his hands and let out a loud groan. Jess slowly walked up to him and sat down. She placed her hand on his forearm.

"You know, if you had taken the time to actually look at all of us instead of yelling and running after Conner, you would have noticed that I wasn't laughing!" as she said this she moved her hand towards his and slowly pried is hands away from his face. With her other hand she grabbed his chin and turned his face so that he was looking at her, "I also happen to think that Hilary is a perfectly lovely name." She gave him a bright smile and dropped her hands, immediately missing the warmth that they held.

Becker felt himself smile at the woman sitting in front of him. Even though it was well past time for her to go home, she had sat with him in order to make him feel better. He looked into her smiling, bright blue eyes and it hit him like a T-Rex. This was it. This was the moment. His grin widened and he could see that she had received the desired effect she was hoping for. She opened her mouth to speak again. He grabbed one of her hands from her lap, and with his other placed it on her cheek. Pulling her towards him, he kissed her.

It was everything that she had dreamed of. No. It was better. His lips were soft against hers, and he tasted exactly how she had imagined. She pressed her lips back against his and couldn't help the smile that broke through.

He slowly pulled away from her, not wanting to end the kiss, but knowing that he had to say something.

She bit her lower lip and looked up at him through her lashes. She just knew he would come around!

He ran his thumb over her wonderfully soft lips, that had tasted exactly like chocolate and couldn't resist leaning in for another quick kiss. As he pulled away from her again, he ran his fingers through her hair. He smirked at her before opening his mouth to speak.

"So," he started, "How long ago did you read my file and find out my first name?"

Jess turned a bright shade pink and smacked him gently on the arm.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me, Hilary!"

He happily obliged, and Jess couldn't help but think GOD BLESS THE QUEEN!

THE END

 **Welp, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed my mindless ramblings and Jecker fluff and loving. Leave a review if you think I deserve it! :)**


End file.
